


One Last Box

by lemonlush



Series: One Last Ride [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlush/pseuds/lemonlush
Summary: Kagome has a special Christmas present for Inuyasha - the family he's always wanted with her. Post One Last Ride canon.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Last Ride [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932142
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	One Last Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluejay785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay785/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha universe or any of the popular name brand apps, products, services, etc. The rest is mine.

* * *

He already knew.

Well.

Probably already knew?

Odds were, he already knew. Even if he was acting like he had _no_ idea.

Inuyasha was always going on and on about how she forgot about how good his nose was…

" _Don't think I can't smell that…"_

" _Don't think I can't tell what you're thinking about…"_

" _Sango stopped by while I was out? What did she want?"_

Yeah. So. With that in mind...he probably already knew. But if he knew, then why the hell hadn't he _said_ anything to her? Didn't wanna jinx it? Was too scared to tell her that she was pregnant on the off chance he was wrong?

She bit her lip and stared down at the pregnancy test in front of her - the word "pregnant" staring unflinchingly back at her. It confirmed all of her suspicions but answered nothing about her husband's behavior. Or rather, the lack of change in it.

Maybe, the truth of the matter was...he _didn't_ know. As impossible as it seemed...could it be that he just _didn't_ know? She knew him like the back of her hand, and if he had detected even the _slightest_ change in her scent, she was sure she was going to be on bed rest for nine months. He had wanted a family with her so badly and for so long…

He wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

So, given that _nothing_ had changed...what gave?

She shook her head and gathered up the trash. She could spend all day wondering why he hadn't said something, wondering _if_ this was a surprise, or she could clean up and wonder what to tell him. She shoved the plastic scraps into the trash can, removing the bag and carrying it downstairs.

He was still out - off working his father's ranch, and she was home, supposedly working on Christmas tutorials for the magazine. She had been too. Until the smell of the tilapia - her pescatarian dinner suggestion - got the best of her.

They had been trying for a while now, and that first time - oh god that first time - had been eye-opening. His father had insinuated that she would be pregnant soon, but once the holidays rolled around, she guessed she simply... _forgot_ about her period. Between work and the ranches and the holidays - also known as both their families playing nice - it had been a lot.

And now it was Christmas, she was feeling queasy, and apparently, it was because she was _pregnant...and oh my god her idiot husband had let her drink this whole time!_

She just found out and she was already winning mother of the year awards! Truthfully, she should have stopped drinking _months_ ago...but…

Ok.

 _You_ do Thanksgiving with his mother and _not_ dip into the wine!

It's not like she still hated her, exactly, but Kagome also knew that Izayoi was waiting for her to turn around and bolt. She wouldn't say it in so many words...But Kagome could still tell. It didn't matter that they were happily married now. Didn't matter that she had proved that she would stand by his side through thick and thin...be willing to give it all up for him…

Things between them could still be chillier than the snow covering her porch on occasion, and only time could fix that.

Or maybe time and a grandchild…

Kagome placed a hand over her abdomen, smiling.

A baby.

A little life was _growing_ in her...small and perfect. A mix of her and her best friend since she was eight. The love of her life.

Kagome shook her head and tried to refocus.

The fact of the matter was…

Either Inuyasha was too oblivious this time to smell the change in her, _or_...He was waiting for her to give him the news so he could believe it.

So.

The question became...How was she going to tell him?

She pondered that as she grabbed her jacked off the hook in the mudroom, slipping on an old, worn pair of uggs she had bought _years_ before. They were supposed to be tan, but they were gross now. Spotted and muddy from a little too much love.

She could just come out with it at dinner that night.

"Honey! I'm pregnant!"

Yeah...and he'd probably choke on the pot roast she had planned.

That was a no go. She didn't want to kill him off, after all.

Ok...so what else could she do?

Wait until after dinner when they were snuggling on the couch?

Yes, but...also…

That felt too ordinary.

This was a _big deal_ for them! After all the shit they had been through...After _everything_ they had dealt with...This wasn't a casual thing she wanted to just _tell_ him. She wanted to make it special somehow…

Kagome sighed as she opened the lid to the trash can, tossing the bag inside as she saw his truck roll-up.

Problems for another time.

Apparently, she needed to get a move on that pot roast.

* * *

"Kags," Inuyasha sighed, kissing the back of her neck as she pulled her body closer to his. They were _supposed_ to be sleeping right now, but apparently, neither of them could. It was two weeks until Christmas and she still had no idea how to tell him the good news. Honestly? She was beginning to panic a little. Between this and work and still not knowing what to give him for Christmas...She was starting to feel the stress of it all. Not to mention the fact that she had to deal with his family coming over Christmas morning, and her family stopping by too...

"You've been smelling so good lately," he mused, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She felt herself freeze, trying to not panic.

Ok. So. He had noticed something was off. He just didn't know what it meant…?

She felt him place kisses to her neck, a hand on her side slowly inching its way down her abdomen and to the underside of her shirt. His hand pressed against the skin of her still rather flat abdomen, and he left it laying oh so innocently there.

She knew this move by now. She knew it well.

Just give it a minute and-

There it went! Moving its way up her rib cage to cup her breast. He was testing the waters. Trying to see if she was in the mood...And honestly...she was getting there. His thumb tenderly caressed her sensitive skin, running across the underside of her breast. It made shivers of delight run down her spine in response and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from moaning at the sensation. She could feel his thumb inching closer and closer to her nipple, and her mind began to fog.

That wouldn't do.

"Do I now?" she replied, turning over in his arms and dislodging his hand in the process.

"Mmm...Good enough to eat," he smirked, propping himself up on his side and running his fingers back down her rib cage in the process. She tried not to shudder. Even on a good day, he could be hard for her to resist, but there was something in his eye tonight that was making her clench her thighs. Or maybe that was the hormones…

She had found herself wanting to pounce on him more than normal anyway.

That was a thing, right? She hadn't been able to do much reading yet out of fear that he would somehow just _know_ and ruin _however_ it was she was going to tell him.

"Mr. Takahashi, are you trying to seduce me?" she swallowed, watching as his hand moved to her abdomen.

"I think you're trying to seduce _me_...I swear Kags...I don't know what's been going on with you lately...But... _fuck…_ "

She was pregnant. That's what was going on with her lately.

But if he was having dirtier thoughts on his mind...Far be it from her to correct him!

"Maybe I am," she smirked, and his pupils dilated slightly at her words - his irises darkening.

"Mrs. Takasahi...You sneaky devil…" he purred pushing her onto her back as he covered her body with his, lifting her shirt up to her chin and exposing her bare breasts to him.

"Excuse you," she admonished, pulling him down to capture his lips with hers. She wasn't in the mood for a wham bam thank you, ma'am. Did she want his dick? Yes. Did she want to be eaten out? Um. _Absolutely_. But she also wanted him to wine and dine her body a bit first. Get her all nice and warmed up. Not just squeeze her breasts a few times before moving onto the main course.

She didn't have to work too hard to convince him though. It never was, and he _was_ always good about making sure she got hers too. He was just a little over-eager at times still. Tonight was clearly one of those nights Probably because she was smelling "so good".

His lips moved against hers, first silently apologizing for his haste, then slowly telling her that he was going to give her everything she wanted. And it was working. With each little movement - each turn and press of his lips against hers - she felt the slow fire in her lower belly being fanned. Her skin began to prickle in anticipation of his touch, and her thighs began to clench together as he stoked her need for him.

He pulled his head away from hers, moving his lips along the line of her jaw so she could breathe. Inuyasha dragged his fangs across her skin, and Kagome gasped, clutching his bare back tighter. Her nails scraped against his flesh, and she heard him chuckle as he nipped her earlobe.

"Like that do ya, Sweetheart," he purred, his hot breath fanning across her ear and making her visibly shiver.

"You know I do," she breathed, and she could feel his lips widen into a smirk against her skin as his hand found its way back to her ribs.

"Mmmm...I know a lot of things now, Kagome," he confirmed, his hand slowly inching its way north. She felt unbearably hot wherever his flesh touched hers. It made her eyes flutter shut, and his pride swell as he watched her chew on her lip when his fingers brushed against the underside of her breast.

"Yash," she whimpered as he used a finger to swirl around the shape of her breast, never touching her nipples like she wanted him to. "What do you know now?" she breathed, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

"I know how to make you scream my name now. I know that right now...You're dying for me to touch your nipples. You want me to do it, don't you?"

He was right. Fuck, was he right...She wanted him to touch them. Tease them. Nip them. Suck them. She wanted him to do something. _Anything_. Her whole body was aching from those mind-numbing kisses...From his light teasing of her breast...but she didn't respond. Instead, she bit down harder on the inside of her cheek as he moved down the column of her neck to suckle at her pulse point. She felt his fangs dig into her skin as he bit down, making her shiver and her breath catch in her throat.

He pulled back, and she opened her eyes to see his golden ones glowing in the darkness of their room, as he hovered over her staring at her breasts.

"Your nipples are hard, Kagome," he observed. "They're all puckered up. That means I'm right."

He leaned back down to capture her lips in another kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and making her moan. She arched her back, trying to encourage him to touch her more, and her nipples scraped against his chest. The action made her internally smirk at the satisfying friction she felt in response, and also scream when he pulled away from her.

Clearly, since she wanted to do things the "hard" way - aka, make him work for sex - he was going to tease her until she was putty in his hands. Because that was totally fair.

And possibly what she had been asking for? A little? It was hard to think straight when he was making her this needy.

When he broke away from her, he moved his hands to her shoulders to keep her in place, looking down at her body. The way the moonlight spilled in through their bedroom windows, over the still flat plans of her stomach. The shape of her breasts.

"You're so beautiful Kagome," he breathed, releasing her shoulders to touch her body. He moved his hands up over her belly, his fingers spread wide across her skin. "I wonder what you'll look like when you're pregnant," he mused, and she tried to quell the alarm bells sounding in the back of her mind.

"I can't wait…" he confessed softly, running his palms back down her abdomen. "I'm so ready for it, Kagome…"

She watched him close his eyes for a moment, longing ever so briefly flashing across his features.

"Yash," she breathed, and he shook his head, the short, shaggy, cropped hair around his shoulders swaying with the movement.

"Just gotta keep trying. Maybe for Christmas," he mused, suddenly becoming more determined. "That's what I'm gonna do Kags. We're gonna make a baby for Christmas."

No. They weren't. Because they already had.

But she knew her present to him now.

She was going to tell him he was going to be a father for Christmas. She could wrap the pregnancy test up and stick it under the tree. She could already see the look on his fac-OH!

Apparently, he wasn't going to dwell on that for long. He leaned down to pull one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and making her arch her back, begging him for more. His hand came up to find its forgotten twin, tweaking it and rolling it this way and that with his thumb and making her squirm with want and desire.

"Yash," she breathed, and it made him smirk. She could feel it. He loved it when she said his name that way. He always had. And she always loved the ways he could please her body. The ways he would touch her that would make her eyes pinch shut. Her words breathy. Her world filled with ecstasy.

He drove her crazy, using his mouth and tongue and fingers to show her all the ways he loved her, and she could feel his masculine pride swell with her every whimper for more. When she placed her hands on his shoulders, urging him down her body, he just smirked at her.

"Eager, are we?"

Yes. Yes she was. She felt his hand travel down her ribs, his fingertips grazing her hypersensitive flesh as they slowly neared her sopping slit. She could feel them graze against her thigh. Up her lips.

"Are we?" he repeated, making it clear he wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she gave _him_ what _he_ wanted.

"Very," she whined, trying to shift her hips to get him to do something more than just lightly toy with her.

"Tell me what you want, then," he encouraged, his fingers still ignoring her pleas.

"Touch me. Fuck me."

He accepted it, and she nearly sobbed when his fingertips slid up to her clit, rubbing it. Flicking it this way and that as he hovered above her. His eyes remained glued to her face, watching in satisfaction when it scrunched up and twisted with his every movement. He smirked when she bit her lip, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he reprimanded her.

"Watch me."

How was that sexy?

How was holding his gaze as he finger fucked her making her go insane?

He slipped a finger inside of her pumping her slowly and testing how slick she was. Satisfied with what he found, he quickly slid a second one into her body. He curled his fingers upwards as he used his thumb to swirl around her clit in a way that made her head thrash.

Then, he increased his speed.

That's when she began to beg him for her release. She could feel it building within her with every movement. Every flick. Every thrust.

He didn't care though. He had quickly gone from wanting to fuck her hard and fast to wanting to drive her crazy with lust and wanting to drag this out…So instead he leaned down to kiss her. His lips worked hers until she felt crosseyed from it all. Like she was going to lose her ever-loving mind.

Her fingers wound themselves into his short, shoulder-length hair, keeping him in place as she silently begged him to stop teasing her. Her tongue battled his, trying to express to him just what she was feeling in that moment. Just how badly she wanted her orgasm.

He relented, curling his fingers just a little more, and she felt her walls clenching around them as she came.

He didn't let her rest, however.

His mouth was gone from hers and at the apex of her thighs before she could understand what was happening.

"Fuck!" she screamed, his fang scraping ever so lightly against the tip of her overly sensitive clit. She felt his hot breath against her thigs as he laughed before returning his attention to the job at hand - making her cum again. God, how was she already this close? How did she get so lucky with him?

"Yash...Please…"

"Please what," he growled against her.

"Let me cum," she begged, knowing that he was intentionally stalling now with the way he would slow his movements after bursts of thrusting his trimmed fingers into her in just the right way she thought she was about to see god. Again.

"I don't think so…"

He was an ass.

"Please…"

"Soon," he promised.

Fucking hell!

"I'm so going to get back at you for this…" she whimpered, her fingers clenching and balling up the pillow under her head as he increased his speed once more.

"Sure you are," he smirked, continuing to torture her body until finally he blessedly gave her what she wanted.

She was still coming down from her high when she absently felt the bed shift as he moved between her legs, the tip of his cock rubbing up and down her slit. Kagome opened her eyes with great difficulty and noticed a certain disappointment on his face.

"Yash?" she breathed as he slid in, moving to hold himself up over her body. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek and he tilted his head into her touch, his shaggy hair falling around them. "What's wrong?"

"Guess it won't happen for Christmas after all," he smiled weakly, and she understood what he meant. He'd normally become a full demon by now when they were trying. That should have been a clue for him...but he was apparently oblivious to all of the signs.

He was going to be flabbergasted when she told him.

"Maybe next time," she encouraged instead, her words becoming breathy as he began to move within her. His hips moving slowly at first before gradually picking up speed until they were slamming into hers.

Kagome's nails scraped down his back as she tried to hold on for dear life as he drove his cock into her at a nearly relentless pace. The walls of their room echoed with their moans and cries of pleasure as he pushed them closer and closer to the edge.

When they finally came, she screamed his name so loud he thought he was going to go deaf. The feeling of her orgasm taking over her triggered his own, and he spilled himself inside her before collapsing to the bed beside her. They laid there in silence, the room filled with the sounds of their heavy panting as they tried to regain their breathing.

"Damn…" he sighed, running his hand down his face.

"Hmm," she replied sleepily, turning around in his arms as he repositioned the covers over her.

"I really thought...With how you've been smelling that maybe this was the time…"

She tilted her head to look up at him, her fingers pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"We will have good news soon enough," she promised.

Sooner than he thought.

* * *

It had taken her time to figure out exactly how she was going to do it, but after Inuyasha had fallen asleep that night, the most evil and wickedly wonderful idea had struck her. She was going to get a bunch of boxes, all in different sizes, and wrap them with the test inside.

She had told him that she was going to make him pay for teasing her like that.

Honestly, she was rather pleased with herself too. That took some creativity. Ingenuity. Determination. Way too many rolls of wrapping paper from the dollar store too, but who the hell cared, right?

This was a big moment and she wanted to make sure she got it right. How the hell she had managed to find all the boxes she'd never know, but she did it, and she had made sure to clean the stick thoroughly so that he wouldn't smell it before he got to the last one.

And just to be safe.

She had applied a little of his aftershave so he'd think that's what it was.

Now it was just a matter of catching it all on tape. When his father had arrived, he had stood stock still for a second and blinked at her. Hard.

He, unlike his son, apparently knew what was going on. She shot him a pleading look, however, and that's all it took to shut him up, thank god. The man was good at reading between the lines, but she could still feel him shooting her excited, pleased smiles the whole time. She was worried he was going to blow it, but once her family arrived, it became clear that no one was really paying him much attention.

It was all about making sure breakfast made it to the table in one piece...and changing into the matching pajamas Izayoi had bought everyone...Why did you decorate the tree like this? Why was Mimi's ornament in the back instead of the front? It would look so much better in the front, don't you think?

No Izayoi. Your mother's ornament is hideous. That's why. And if you want it back, you're more than welcome to take it back.

Fuck, if she could drink, she would be having more than just a mimosa right now. Maybe a mimosa with a splash of vodka.

She didn't care how far they had come. Apparently, sometimes, her mother in law was still going to be a "mother in law".

At least having everyone over for breakfast meant that she had more hands to help with clean up before they opened the presents. She stood beside her mother at the sink as she washed and her mother dried, softly complimenting her on all of her hard work with pulling everything together so wonderfully.

It helped her feel a little better at least, but at that point, she wasn't even thinking about how the breakfast had gone. She was more focused on Inuyasha and his reaction to his gift. She could hear him talking to his father about work. The sound of his voice wrapped around her like a comforting blanket, and she could already hear him softly reading to their child in her head. She could picture him singing songs to them as he soothed their back, putting them to sleep and-

A plate slipped from her fingers, shattering in the sink.

"Kagome?" he called, beside her in seconds. "You ok?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm fine. Just too slippery."

"Do you need me to take over?"

"No - I'm almost done," she soothed, already reaching in to pluck out the shards of the broken plate. "Why don't you refill everyone's coffee and then we can do presents?"

They'd all placed their gifts under the tree when they arrived, and she made sure her gift to Inuyasha was tucked off to the side in the back.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," she nodded, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok - Keep an eye on our girl for us, Mrs. H?"

"One of these days' you're going to call me Sara, Inuyasha…"

"One of them," he smirked, grabbing the coffee pot and making to refill her's.

"Not me!" she rushed, snatching her cup away from him. She couldn't have more, and the look he shot her was surprised. "Don't want to get jittery," she tried to explain, and she watched as his nose twitched.

"Kagome-"

"-Stop trying to smell me out and get a move on with the coffee!" she begged, trying to calm her fraying nerves. He shot her a weird look as he turned around, taking the coffee with him.

She tried to refocus her attention on the dishes, but she could feel her mother's gaze on her the whole time.

"It's nothing, Mama…"

"I didn't say anything."

She didn't need to. Between not having a mimosa and rejecting more _coffee,_ Kagome felt like she was seconds away from blowing this. Because her mother had to have figured it out by now, right? Her mother knew _everything_.

They quickly finished the dishes and ushered everyone into the family room around the tree. She put Inuyasha in charge of handing out the gifts, and she had to say she thought he looked adorable. Bright red pajamas with little white puppies and snowflakes all over them…She knew that they were all matching, but she had to admit, Izayoi had really outdone herself with these.

As people began opening their gifts, she felt her heart begin to race in her chest. Not because she was worried that everyone would like theirs, but because it was almost time now.

As the last present was opened, she handed her phone to Touga since he already knew, and asked him to record everything. It wasn't hard for him to put one and one together, and he quietly nodded, a secretive little smile on his face.

"Yash...Looks like there's one more!" she grinned, rushing out from behind the tree with the bright red box she had wrapped.

"Yeah? Who's it for?"

"You."

His face lit up as he took it from her, sitting back down on the ground in front of the tree. His fingers eagerly tore into the paper, shredding it. When the box was revealed, he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You...got me...Horse treats?"

"Open it."

He ripped through the tape and was met with another wrapped box inside.

"Oh hell…Tell me ya didn't…"

"I told you I'd get back at you," she murmured, blinking innocently.

"F-for what?!"

Of course...He didn't even remember!

"You'll remember it eventually," she blushed, her body flushing in embarrassment. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex between now and then…but…Of course he wouldn't remember…Something as small of that, said in the heat of the moment, _two weeks ago…_

He stared blankly at her for a moment before his cheeks heated in mortification.

"THAT?! That was forever ago! And ya liked it!"

"What's happening?" Souta pressed, and they both turned to look at him and shout "NOTHING!" at the same time.

"Just marriage stuff," Touga supplied, and she swore their noses were going to be the death of her one of these days.

"J-just open the next one, ok?" Kagome pushed, and Inuyasha sighed, ripping into that box.

And then the next one. And the one after that.

She could feel his frustration and annoyance rise with every damn box until. Mumbles of "Don't think I won't get _you_ back for this," could be heard, along with snickers from his father. If only he knew...She was sure she would be forgiven in a moment when finally, he was at the last one. She had wrapped all the other boxes in a red or green paper...but the last one she had picked gold. She wanted to know when it was happening. She wanted to prepare for it.

She moved to kneel a little closer to him in the battlefield of discarded cardboard and paper, and it wasn't missed by him. The different color of the paper...the way she moved a little closer to him...it all clued him in that he had finally reached the last box.

"This is it?"

"This is it," she nodded, and she watched his eyes narrow.

"You're sure?"

"Promise. I'm _positive,"_ she replied, laughing internally at her own little joke. His eyes narrowed even more at her and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"This is a lot of work for some aftershave," he commented suspiciously, ripping into the golden wrapping paper.

"Is it?"

"It is...almost makes me think that maybe it ain't aftershave…"

"Well, why don't you just...Open it and find out? You're so close…"

"I am, but...I want everybody to know that I think I'm intentionally being misled!"

"Just open it already, Inuyasha," Touga encouraged, and Kagome bit the inside of her lip at her father in law's impatience.

"Yeah Yash...just open it already," she teased, poking his arm.

"Fine! Fine. I'm doing it." he grumbled, ripping into the wrapping paper and revealing the small USPS priority mail box within it. He glanced up at everyone as if to say "I told you so" before opening the flap on the side and peaking in.

"At least there ain't _another_ fucking box in here," he mumbled, looking at all the crinkle paper she had stuffed in it instead.

"No more boxes, I swear," she promised as he ripped the box further open, crinkle paper spilling over them and falling to their laps...revealing a small white stick inside.

She watched his head tilt to the side in confusion for a moment as he picked it up, his nose twitching as he tried to figure out what the hell he was looking at.

Kagome could see the exact moment Inuyasha figured out what the stick was. His eyes widened a little. His jaw went slack, parting his lips ever so slightly...All the tension in his body seemed to disappear...

"What is it," Izayoi pressed, not understanding what was going on, but Inuyasha couldn't seem to understand her.

"Kagome...Is this…Are you...A-are we?!"

All she could do was silently nod as she watched his entire face light in joy and he tackled her to the ground, pressing happy, excited kisses everywhere he could.

"Careful son! She's carrying precious cargo!" Touga joked, and she could hear everyone putting one and one together, but she didn't care. Nor did she care when her mother in law fainted in her spot on the couch from surprise. Or shock? They had kept it quiet that they were trying, afterall…All she could focus on was the feeling of him pressing warm, wet, enthusiastic kisses to her neck as his hand slipped up her shirt to press against her abdomen.

"Really, Kagome? You really are?"

"Really really," she promised, feeling his thumb lovingly stroke her belly in the exact spot where he thought their baby was. "You said you wanted a baby for Christmas…"

"I didn't think it was gonna happen! Not after...the last time," he blushed beet red, and she laughed. "That's because I already was. I thought you'd notice long before now," she admitted softly, and he shook his head.

"Knew something was up...Didn't think it was _this..._ Kags...A _baby…_ "

"A baby," she promised, cupping his cheek and sweetly kissing his lips. "Merry Christmas, Inuyasha…"

* * *

A/N: OLR CANON! This goes out to a good friend and supporter, Bluejay! LOVE YOU BABE! Merry (belated) Xmas!


End file.
